The explosion of mobile devices hasn't replaced other types of devices from use. Instead, today's world increasingly sees users with many devices, using them interchangeably to accomplish tasks. On the way to work users check email and chat rooms on mobile phones, and then at work users transition to laptops to continue working. When users enter a conference room, they may transition again to a different machine, but in modern apps the expect context to be maintained across those devices. Building out applications with such robust multi-modal accessibility is challenging and time consuming process. Additionally, many new applications depend on establishing various forms of communication, often real-time messaging communication. However, building such technical solutions is complicated and time consuming. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for signaling through data storage. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.